What's Next
by Lioaska
Summary: This story is a my version of season 5 continuation.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after the fourth season finally. This is how I envision the next season to start. For those of you who do not watch Vampire Diaries just comment on my writing style please.**

Elena entered the boarding house and sped upstairs to Damon's room starting to undue her dress as she went. Damon was sitting on the bed reading something with a glass of scotch dangerously threatening to spill over in his other hand. He looked up when Elena entered. "What happened to you?" noticing her state of disarray with blood staining her clothing. She did not bother to stop but went straight to the bathroom intent on taking a shower. "Doppelganger" was all she said.

Damon dropped the papers in a heap on the bed and fallowed Elena to the bathroom. He propped himself against the wall fully intending to watch her undress and shower. "Ok, spill."

Elena turned to him now all naked; she put her hands around his neck. Looking into his eyes she said "Don't be mad. I was selfish and I shoved the cure in Katharine's mouth while she was holding onto my heart about to rip it out." She paused and looked at Damon for his reaction as the information sink in. His eyes widened in realization.

" Where is she now?"

" In my trunk."

" Alright, I will deal with it." And he disappeared from the bathroom.

This got Elena stunned. "What do you mean you will deal with it?" she screamed running after him naked. But she stopped in her tracks as she reached the upstairs staircase. What stopped her was a familiar voice. No, not Stephan. Jeremy. What? How can that be? Bonnie put the veil back up. Jeremy is supposed to be dead. As much as she wanted to run downstairs to confirm the voice she could not do it naked. She sped back to get changed.

"Elena….Oh Elena…" Damon was singing her name coming in to the room. She was almost done, just a few buttons. "Look what I found! Jeremy is alive. The little witch has outdone herself this time. Remind me to thank her."

Jeremy entered the room behind Damon. Elena almost knocked him down onto the floor by jumping into his embrace. "Jeremy. Oh Jer." After a while when she assured herself that he in fact was solid and standing there in her embrace. "How?"

"Bonnie did an expression spell."

"Well, I am glad." And spinning around facing Damon "What do you mean you will deal with it?"

"Elena do you know how pissed she will be when she wakes up?"

" Who cares. I plan on snapping her neck as soon as she wakes up. I want her to know who killed her."

"Elena you won't. You are not a killer. You will regret killing even her."

"Well than what? What stopping her from drinking vampire blood and killing herself to turn back to a vampire. She has done that once already. I am not naïve enough to think that she can just live a normal human life after five hundred murderous on the run years. "

"Um… Silus." Jeremy uttered loud with a loud breath. Both Elena and Damon tuned to look at him. "What?" they said together.

"Guys I think we have a problem." Jeremy's face was in alarm now.

"What?" Elena said turning her head to the side.

"Silus. I don't think he is gone. He is awake. Bonnie and the cure gone. Oh my god. Where is his body?" Jeremy's voice was rising higher and higher in concern.

"Relax little Gilbert, baby bro is dumping his stony ass as we speak in the quarry."

"No. I don't think he is a stone any longer. I think Bonnie had to unintentionally break the spell to bring me back and now the cure is gone."

"Stephan" was all that Damon said as he sped from the room. Elena picked up her phone and dialed Stephan's number. She still had it on speed dial.

After a few times getting the voice mail she shut the phone. "He's not answering." Seeing that her brother sunk to the floor and was now leaning against the door frame, she leaned down to get him up. "Let's find something for you to eat and drink." She moved him to the hall fully intending to lead him to the kitchen. Then she stopped again. "Oh my god, I burned down the house and this kitchen has no food." Jeremy now was the person consoling his sister. "Hey, don't worry about it. Damon already invited me to stay here and we can buy groceries."

She hugged him again "Oh Jer. I love it that you're here."

"Me too big sis."

"Hey I need to get Katherine the back stabbing bitch out of my trunk, any suggestions what we should do with her?"

**Should I continue writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

05-21-13 Vampire Dairies Fan Fiction

**Thank you so much for so much interest in the story and for fallowing, favoring and reviewing my story. It is so nice to see that people are interested. It motivates me to write more. I am committing myself to writing and finishing this story. Thank you for being patient. I had a lot to think about how this season would go that would make since. I wanted to have a good plan. I feel confident now that I am on the right track. However I am not the owner of this story and it's characters that belongs to Julie Plec and I thank her and tvd for allowing me to imagine. I'm sure that whatever Julie and the team of writers come up with will blow my story away. With that said … enjoy.**

Damon got to the quarry just to see Stephan disappear into the woods. Stephan's car was still standing by the edge of the cliff. The duffel bag was lying by the side of the car opened with shards of the statue. "Bonnie… you really know how to mess with us. Fuck! This is no good." Damon said to himself with a twisted grimace on his face, kicked the bag in the water and walked back to his car.

-Damon flopped his body onto the bed where by this time Elena was fast asleep. Who can blame her it's been a long eventful day. The fact that she was there in his bed made him smile. He could not help himself but touch her hair and trail his fingers down her body. She stirred grabbing him closer to her.

"You're back! What happened?"

"Silus is on the loose."

" Stephan?"

"Baby bro went hunting. I'm guessing he will be back soon and we will deal with Silus tomorrow. Now go back to sleep."

"No. I need to get up. Katherine is in the room down the hall I don't want her to wake up alone."

"Katherine… right!" said Damon now getting up off the bed. "You still want to kill her? Never mind, tell Caroline we have her, she will get in touch with Klaus and tell him we have a present for him." Half crooked smile.

" As much as I like that idea, I don't want more hybrids running around. I tried calling her earlier and she did not pick up or Bonnie either. You think they are together?" Elena wondered. "Where are you going?" She was propped up on her elbow on the bed watching Damon put on his pants.

"I, my little vixen, will use this house to its full potential by putting Katherine where she belongs: The basement cell. Then I will come back and use this bed to its full potential, so don't move." With that he headed out the door. Elena was left staring after him.

Elena relaxed on the bed, smiling and thinking of what Damon promised her was to happen on the bed, closing her eyes she started to get hot. However, she heard a bedroom door open and by the sound of it and the location it was Stephen's room. She jumped up off the bed.

"What are you doing Jeremy?" Elena asked seeing her brother instead of Stephan in Stephan's room going through his dresser drawer pulling out pants.

"Tyler is back. He and Caroline are throwing a party now. You should go, its your graduation party too." He says trying to decide which pants to go with the black or the gray.

"Caroline? Yeah, I think I will. Jer, you can't go to the party. People will not understand how you are alive. You burned in that house, that's hard to come back from. You need to stay here with Katherine."

"What am I to rot here for the rest of my life? Are the only companions are going to be vampires? I have no intention of doing that. We will come up with a story for locals soon. Maybe it was not me in that fire and I was away somewhere. I don't care what you say. I'm going tonight. Most of the people there know what happened anyway and for good measure I'll stay outside on the porch where I can duck out of sight need be." Jeremy ranted and his face turned red.

"Fine. I see I can't stop you." She turned around and almost run into Damon.

"So we are going to a party huh?" Elena walked into Damon's arms and kissing him on the lips put her arms around his neck pulling him close.

"Yeah, mmm this will have to wait. I want to see Caroline and Bonnie let them know what happened and have some fun. After all it is my graduation night. Hope you understand." She said into his neck.

Damon murmured into her ear "I waited this long what's a couple more hours" and started kissing her from the ear down her neck and ending up in a make out session with her lips.

"hum hum…" Jeremy cleared his trout. "There are children present" Jeremy said with a smirk on his face.

Damon looked through the bottles that were lined up on the kitchen table in Caroline's house and made a face. "Should have brought my own."

"Here have a beer" Tyler said offering Damon a Youngling beer. Damon took it. "Thanks, welcome back." They made a clinking sound with the beer bottle.

Caroline come up behind Tyler and hung herself over his shoulder facing Damon.  
"Isn't it great? Tyler being back, Klaus forgiving Tyler." Caroline almost sang with a big smile on her face. Tyler turned to her, shedding her of his shoulder. " Yeah, it's great, but how that happened Caroline? What did you offer Klaus?"

Damon seeing a frown comes onto Caroline's face walked away. He did not want to have anything to do with that. Instead he went in search of Jeremy and Elena. He found them on the back porch with Stefan in a heated discussion.

"I thought you were ok with it." Elena was saying. Stephan leaned in and whispered. "Yeah, I am happy for my brother but I will not give up on you my Elena."

"What's that I hear? "Damon almost shouted. Stephen turned around. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to ears drop?" he said getting an inch from Damon's face.

"What comes around goes around little bro, now excuse me but I need to talk to my girl." Damon said dismissing Stephan. Stephan walked off.

"Well hi there pretty girl? Did you find Bonnie yet?" Damon said touching Elena's arm.

"No. She is no were to be found, which is weird that she is not here. I would think she would want to spend time with Jeremy. Don't you think that's weird?" she said addressing Jeremy.

"Yeah, I guess." was all he said. He tilted his head to the side looking off.

"Caroline is happy that Tyler is back, I wonder where and if she decides to go to college…." Elena continued to talk.

"It sucks that Bonnie is not here?" interrupted Jeremy. "Excuse me?" and with that he walked off leaving Damon and Elena to stare after him.

When Jeremy was out in the garden out of the ear shot of others, he turned to an invisible Bonnie the ghost, who was perfectly visible to him. " Bonnie I can't do this. I can't continue to lie to everybody. How I'm supposed to say you left without saying good bye to everybody especially now that I am back from dead? I just can't , I have to tell them the truth. Can't you do something? Cast some spell? Don't you have all those witches there to help you? You should not have brought me back." Bonnie was shaking her head and took him into her embrace. Jeremy got a tear running down his face. "Bonnie I hate that I can't feel you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for such a long pause between the chapters. I had a lot of trouble coming up with the Silus character. I needed to know his motivation. Even know I feel that it still eludes me. So if you have any input on his character and/or how I have portrayed him please send me a pm or review. I would love to know what you guys are thinking. Thanks ahead. Also, I am currently looking for a Bata reader.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. **

Stefan – Silus enters the boarding house. The boarding house has no owner and its fair game. Slowly enters the full salon. He ignores all others and pours himself some bourbon. He stands behind the couch just listening to the ongoing conversations in the room. He wants to know what everyone is up to, knowing what is going on is what he is good at, playing a part in a play. That's what he will be doing now until the play turns into reality for him. Not yet though, not yet. He leaned against the couch now, watching Elena and Damon.

Silus wanted to know everything that he could to assume Stefan's life. His goal was to die so he can be with his beloved girl but that will have to wait for now. He looked at Elena and she reminded him of her. Surely that had to be a coincidence. Yes he knew that she was not her, but she looked remarkably like her. What these kids did not know was there was a reason Stefan was attracted to her, or Katherine for that matter. It all started with him, his girl and an jealous witch. Long ago when he was a warlock he fell in love with a girl named Ivyana. She was a princess daughter of a king, destined to be wed to another. The offense she would commit by not fallowing in her father's wishes was punishable by death. He made the immortality spell to keep her alive. He experimented on himself. The witch interfered, Ivyana died and the rest is history. He heard moaning from the basement. 'Well, what have we have here?' he thought. Maybe he underestimated the Salvatore brothers. Did they keep humans to feed on? That would be interesting, definitely not boring. Whoever was down there was definitely human, beating heart and moaning loudly. A woman. He put down his tumbler with a thump. He caught Damon's eye and then raced ahead of him in vampire speed to the basement.

Damon caught up to him right before he reached the stall door and pinned him to the wall of the corridor. "I don't know what you are up to brother, but I don't appreciate the way you acted with Elena at the party, so I'm going to say this once… She is mine now. I got the girl, got it?! She chose me! He spit out in a hushed anger. Letting go and waving his arm towards the stall door he said "Now, this one is all yours if you want her, just the way you want her, human." Stefan quickly opened the door and stared at the moaning, disheveled Katherine.

Stefan rammed Damon as hard as he could almost shattering the bricks behind the metal door frame. His face vamped out, fangs showing in a wild display of displeasure and anger. The voice was un Stefan like growl. " What have you done? Last time I checked Katherine was a vampire!" Damon showed fear of his brother for the first time. Stefan was way too strong, way too angry un Stephan like.

Seeing Damon's eyes and the reaction he had on him. Stefan let him go, realizing that he has slipped. He stepped back. Walked into the cell and leaned down over Katherine who was now sitting up, watching the exchange.

"Wow Stefan, have you been drinking the human stuff?" was her first sentence uttered as a human and she did it with a smile on her face. "Uh I like you this way. Maybe this human thing will work out after all." She raised her dainty hand toward him asking for his assistance getting up. He didn't hesitate. He could tell that she loved him. Humans are so easy to read and yes she definitely was human now. So the cure was gone but maybe he can work with this. He smiled back at her and led her out of the cell.

"Not so fast" Elena joined them in the basement. She did not want Katherine to leave at least not until she has been compelled not to drink vampire blood and to never consider killing herself. Elena almost laughed, it was ironic, she herself wanted her dead but she did not want her to kill herself. She stepped forward to her torturer and looked her strait in the eyes. "You wanted my life, now you got it. You are human, you will always want to stay human. You wanted to be human so turning into a vampire is repulsive to you. You will never drink vampire blood and kill yourself." Katherine repeated willingly after Elena. After She snapped out of the compulsion she said "Nothing changes, I still hate you Elena, now even more so." Elena at that remark grabs Katherine by the throat and lifts her up a bit throwing her against the wall hard enough to get blood coming out of her mouth. "Let's get this straight, some things DO change." She wipes a piece of the blood out of the human's mouth with her finger and tastes it. "Mm mm, one being, I can rip you to pieces any time I want. So behave. That's a warning." Upon being dropped on solid ground Katherine pushed past her and takes Stefen's arm walking towards the staircase upstairs. "So which room is mine?" as if the whole threat scene did not happen.

When Elena and Damon were left alone in the basement, Elena said to Damon. "What the hell just happened? Are we really going to let her walk away?" Damon replied "Shit happens Elena. It's best not to stand too close so you don't start smelling like it." And with that he went to get a blood bag out of the freezer. "You want one?"

**Reviews Please…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please forgive me, this is my first romantic scene. I have never written one before.**

Damon handed Elena the blood bag. Leaning against the freezer he started to drink. They drank their blood in silence just looking at each other. There was a drop that escaped from Elena's lips and the red crimson liquid made its way down her jaw. Damon stepped closer and licked it off. His hands tangled themselves in her hair bringing her mouth closer to him as his mouth claimed her mouth. "Um mm Elena. I want to be bad, real bad with you." He used his teeth that now vamped out with the taste of her and human blood on his tongue. "The blood bag is ok, but I want a vain Elena. "He said breathlessly scratching his teeth on her neck now. She responded by letting her head fall back giving him a better access to her throat. He licked it, giving her shivers, that run down her spine and ignited a heat between her core. She was ready; Ready to give herself over to him, the man that haunted her dreams and subconscious. She wanted to give herself over to him body and soul. If she still had a soul? But she chased that thought away as quickly as it came. He was caressing her arm now, sliding his hand under her shirt. Inching up to the underside of her now tender, aroused breast that just wanted to be touched; Be touched by him. Her Damon. "U" she let out a moan. Her breathing now coming faster, almost labored. She wanted him. She wanted him to do all bad things to her. She was lost in his caresses, lost to the world, lost in the feeling of him. She felt him, his hardness press against her lower half, where her heat was. She tried arching her hips to better meet him there. There was clothing in the way. Ugh, they needed to disappear. She took her hands away from caressing his neck and back to rip his clothing off him, he moaned at the loss of her hands, but realizing her intentions just stepped back half an inch to help her accomplish her goal. She made quick work of it, with the buttons of his black shirt flying every which way, she moved on to his pants when the black shirt was still flying through the air and did not meet the floor yet. He returned the favor, by grabbing hold of her green lacy shirt and disposing it. It ripped in half. He dumped it unceremoniously at their feet. He now reached down and got rid of his own pants having them unfastened already. He slid down to his knees and kissing her belly while she played with his black messy hair, he pulled down her jeans revealing the lacy red underwear that looked very familiar to him. "Oh, my!" He exclaimed in a low growl, which eluded pure sex. " I remember these! They were the ones I said to put in the 'Yes' pile a while back. I'm glad you remembered."

She smiled looking down at him, with her hair falling on either side of her face veiling his face. "I aim to please, Damon." He's response vas instantaneous, he was on his feet, pressing his body into her while kissing her lips. In a vampire speed blur of movement he scooped her up into his arm and made his way through the house passing a stunned Jeremy. Once upstairs in his bedroom he yelled "You didn't see anything Jeremy. Don't make me compel you." And with that he shut the door to his bedroom with a loud thud.

Once on the bed Elena found herself lying flat on her back and Damon was on top of her kissing her lips again as if the change of scene did not happen. It did not interrupt the feeling that was growing inside them, it was euphoric, and something that was indescribable, like a highest of highs. They could not get enough of each other, caressing every inch, slowly with intention, like fire burning every inch of their bodies.

Damon, slowly with full intention for her to feel every second of anticipation lowered her lacy red panties down her hip, following with his mouth to kiss every inch of her beautiful long silky skin on her legs. When he accomplished his goal he came back to her lips. Her lips were the center point, the object of his desire. "I love you, Elena." He whispered while he finally entered her heat. She closed her eyes arching her head back and enjoying the wave of ecstasy that ran through her and when he stared to move she moaned out his name" Oh, Damon". She didn't think she could endure any more. She experienced this high with him before but this time it was real. She knew it was real. He knew it was real. This was the moment where they climbed the highest mountain of feeling, and she did not think it could get any better, but she was wrong. He sank his fangs in her then and was lost in her essence. Her blood run down his throat and it was euphoric. She was his heaven on earth, he has arrived. She opened her eyes and then let him drink by allowing better access. She was his after all, why wouldn't she let him? It was ecstasy for her, the feeling of pure joy and no pain. She came, for him, for herself. She has arrived in heaven.

Closing her eyes and relaxing onto the pillow she heard Damon whisper to her. It was very soft spoken but not what she expected. No I love you; it was "We have a problem. Trust me Elena." She tensed up. Propping herself up on her elbow she looked at Damon with a question mark expression on her face. What could be wrong? She did not voice her concern because Damon was holding his finger to his lips and motioned to his ear, indicating that the others can't hear this. She nodded trusting him.

"Let's go out and party, tap a few veins and just have a good time, Elena." Damon said in a normal, playful voice.

"Why not; It's been ages, maybe we can find a college party. That was fun." Elena confessed remembering how she had fed from the vain at that douche central party with Damon.

"Get dressed" Damon was getting dressed himself. On the way out they passed Jeremy again and Damon leaned in like he was going to give him a hug but instead he managed in vampire speed to get Jeremy's vervain bracelet off his wrist. Jeremy never had a chance. Compelling Jeremy was quick and easy. "Jeremy you want to hang out with Tyler tonight?" he said in a form of a question. "Yeah, I want to hang out with Tyler tonight." Damon smiled. "Well get your stuff, we will drive you."

When they were in the car and way away from the boarding house Elena finally asked. "We are not going to party are we?"

"Nope, We have a problem and I hope I am wrong but I have a feeling I am not, Elena. That is Silus in the house with human Katherine. That I know. What I don't know is where the hell is Stefan."


End file.
